Reason To Live and Trust
by adamma-chi
Summary: Nelly Kitsune and Yukino Satamoto enroll in Seirin high school. They love basketball and their lives gets intertwined with the Seirin's basketball team and infamous Generation of Miracles. While they meet some old friends along the way, what will they find on their journey?
1. Chapter 1

The two figures stood at the school's front entrance, they were both breathing heavily. "We...made...it," a girl with red hair said. Her friend, a girl with black hair and blue tips, cleaned off the invisible dust on her skirt. "If you woke up on time, we wouldn't have HAD to run." The redhead sighed. "But we still made it on time, so stop stressing Yuki."

"It's Yukino, not Yuki," she responded, adjusting her bag strap. "Let's just go find the place Nelly." With that they made their way into the school. Nelly was a tall female who was 6'1. She had long red hair that ended just below her butt. She had unique eyes, the left was a prism red while the right was light blue, but nobody else could see it since her bangs covered her left eye. She was slim and had a huge bust. She was wearing a purple tank top and black mid-thigh shorts. She had on black combat boots and was wearing a black hoodie that was left unzipped. walking next to her was her best friend, Yukino. Like Nelly, she also had a huge bust but she was short and small in structure. She was 5'5 and had jet black hair with the tips dyed blue that stopped just above her butt. Her most outstanding feature were her eyes. They were blue and green mixed together. It was like the sky and some emeralds decided to have babies. She had her hair in a high ponytail with a few strands out that framed her face. Unlike her delinquent friend, she wore the Seirin school uniform.

The two walked into the building and made their way to the principal's office. Once they reached their destination they knocked on the door. They heard some shuffling inside the room, but before the door could be opened, Nelly kicked it opened instead. Inside the room staring at Nelly was a tall man, who was probably in his 30s. He had light blue eyes and matching hair. He looked kind, but had an aura that made you not want to mess with him. Once he realized who kicked the door, he sighed. "Nelly, you know you can't go around destroying school property on the first day. Plus you will have to wear your uniform starting from tomorrow." Nelly walked into his office and plopped herself on the couch. "Yea, yea." She replied lazily.

The principal face the door to see Yukino bowing her head.

"Goemn'nasai," she apologized before she stood up straight. Allen Kitsune, the principal, opened his arms.

"How have you been Yuki! It feels like I haven't seen you in years!"

Yukino looked up at him, "I saw you this morning. We live in the same house, remember?"

Allen laughed sheepishly, as he released her from his hold. He turned towards his niece, "Nelly, you didn't even give your favorite uncle a hug," he said with a fake frown. Nelly rolled her eyes and stood up to hug her uncle. "That's my girl," Allen said before he released Nelly. "Anyways, back to business girls."

He walked over to his desk, opened a drawer and took pot two sheets of paper, "Here you go guys," he said handing Yukino the papers. "Both of you guys have the same schedule for ow and the other piece of paper is the map of the school."

Nelly groaned when she noticed they had a majority of advanced classes. Yukino giggled at her taller friend's antics. "Let's go Nelly," she said as she dragged her out of the room. "Bye Uncle AL!"

Allen just smiled as he watched the two leave his room. He looked in the corner of his office to see a black bag. He groaned, "I can't believe I forgot to give it to them." He shrugged off his thoughts knowing that they can survive without it.

The two walked through the hallways. They were total opposites. Nelly was tall and gave off a unapproachable and devilish aura' while Yukino was short and gave out a kind and nice aura. Yukino saw a paper on the wall and tapped Nelly, so she look at it. Nelly's face brightened up before she asked,

"After school?"

Yukino nodded in agreement, but spoke up, "Only if you pay attention in all your classes and don't fall asleep." Nelly was about to complain, but Yukino sent her a glare that shut her up. Nelly frowned slightly as she followed Yukino to their first class. They took their seats by the window . Yukino noticed a tall boy enter the class. He was about 6'3 with two toned deep red and black hair. He had unique eyebrows that were split in two.

'He looks interesting...and he is quite cute." she thought blushing a little.

"What ya staring at?" Nelly asked.

Yukino blushed harder and looked out the window. Nelly who was sitting in front of her, stared at her. "Who is it?"

Yukino feigned innocence. Nelly didn't buy it. "You know what I'm walking about Yuki. Don't play dumb." Nelly said she continued to scan the room. Her eyes landed on the boy Yukino was looking at. "So it's him."

Yukino sighed. " I hate it when you do that," she said. Nelly smiled and responded, "I know, but it's interesting and I think we will see him again."

She turned to face the front, but turned back around to whisper something to her smaller friends. "By the way, he is cute. "

Yukino blushed beet red and hit her friend in the back of the head.

The two best friends walked to the gym after school. They both changed their clothes. Nelly wore black basketball shorts with a red stripe and a black jersey with the number 16 on the back and all black basketball shoes. She bulled her long hair into a high ponytail and clipped her bangs back revealing her hetrochromic eyes, Yukino wore the same thing but in white and blue, her jersey had the number 8 on it. She left her hair in the high ponytail it was in for the whole day.

"I can't wait ," Yukino told her best friend. She was hopping up and down as she walked closer to the gym.

"You are such a child Yuki," Nelly said.

"Don't act like you are not excited. I know you're itching to play." Yukino responded.

Nelly just nodded excitedly and started jogging towards the gym.

"Wait for me Nelly!" Yukino shouted as she tried to keep up with the redhead.

By the time they reached the gym they saw a bunch of boys without their shirts and they were being looked over by a female. She was telling them their body stats after one look. She was about to ask Nelly what she thought, only to see her her by the female jumping up and down. Yukino sighed and jogged towards them. "Can you scan me too? Scan me like a machine!" Nelly said enthusiastically in the girl's face. Yukino dragged her friends back and bowed to her. "Sorry for my friend. She is really eager to try new things."

The girl was shorter than her standing at 5'1. She had short brown hair and eyes. "It's okay." The girl responded. "I'm Aida Riko and I'm the coach of the team." Riko offered a hand for Yukino to shake. Nobody noticed how Yukino hesitated before she shook the hand other than Nelly and two extra people. Before Yukino could say a word, Nelly interrupted asking Riko. "So can we join?"

Riko looked at the two surprised, blinking slowly and nodding slowly as a yes. Yukino and Nelly jumping up and down rejoicing, but they stopped once they realized the whole team was watching them.

"Wait a minute! THEY ARE GIRLS! THEY CAN"T PLAY WITH US!" Everyone' looked to see the source of the voice. To Yukino's surprise it was the boy that was in their first class. Riko was about to say something before Nelly beat her to it.

"If you say anything else, Kami help me I will make sure you won't be able to stand up for week." Everyone stared at her while Yukino just sighed. Nelly was glaring at the boy.

"Boy if looks could kill,I would have killed Nelly, a long time ago." Yukino said to herself. Riko who heard her looked at her most likely thinking, "What does that have to do with anything right now".

But she just shook her head and started talking. "Actually Kagami, they could if they wanted to. There has been new rule that was established. females could join male teams especially since there is not a lot of females interested in sports like before. The only condition is that they will have to also work as manger, which is better because I need more helping hands. They can't play in all game either, but I think they can play in a majority."

Nelly smirked as she looked at Kagami. He glared at her after she stuck her tongue out. Nelly turned to Riko and asked, "Now will you scan us?"

Riko nodded and looked at them carefully from top to bottom. She quietly gasped in surprise. She couldn't believe their numbers, and that was when they had their clothes ON. Just like Kagami, their numbers were out of this world. Riko snapped out of her trance once she heard her name being called by the captain of the team. He was a very average looking guy, with short black hair and black glasses.

"What happened Hyuga-kun?"

"did you see the kid from the Generation of Miracles yet?"

Riko gasped in surprise and looked over everybody in the gym. "Is there a..." she looked down at her clipboard before scanning the room again and continue the questions. "...Kuroko Tetsuya here?" When no one answered she sighed. "Maybe he'll show up tomorrow.

"I'm right here," a voice said quietly. When she looked up she jumped in surprise along with everybody else in the gym. It was a boy with light blue hair and matching eyes. His eyes had a blank gaze to them and he was about 5'6 Riko was the first to recover.

"when did you get here?:

Kuroko responded. "I was here the whole time." He was already shirtless. Riko was about to say more, but decided against it and started scanning him. The rest of the gym was looking at him like he was an alien. Riko's eyes widen slowly while scanning Kuroko. After she finished, she asked them to put their shirts on , which they quickly complied to.

"Okay, let's gather around in a circle and get to know each other," Riko said. Everyone stood in a circle. Kuroko stood next to Yukino, who was next to Nelly who was next to the coach and it continued. Hyuga who had left, came back with a basketball. "Okay, explain the game captian," Riko told him.

"Also it's really simple, if you get the ball you say your name and position, if you know it, and then proceed to make any kind of shot you want. If you miss, which you shouldn't, or don't want to shoot you can pass but you have to say something embarrassing about yourself."

Hyuga paused and looked at all the first years and then continued. "I will know if you are lying and any shots count."

Yukino, Nelly and a few others smiled.

"I'll go first," Hyuga said as he dribbled the ball to the three pointer line and made a clean shot. "Hyuga Junpei, second year, Captain of this team and shooting guard."

He got the ball and threw it where they were all standing. The next person who caught the ball was Kagami. he dribbled all the way to the basket and jumped to make a dunk.

'What power!' Everyone in the room thought.

Once he landed on the floor he picked up the ball, griping it firmly before speaking, "Kagami Taiga, first year, I want to be the ace and I really want to face strong opponents."

He passed the ball to the circle in which someone else caught it. He was about 5'8 with black hair and eyes like an eagle's. He made a simple two pointer and took the ball. He faced the others, "Izuki shun, second year, point guard. I'm also called the night in shining armor with the stars." He smiled proudly to himself while all the second years sighed while the first years were all confused. "Izuki-kun," Riko said in a sickly sweet voice. Izuki looked over to his coach just to be hit with a clipboard. the ball he was holding fell out of his hand and rolled towards the rest of the team. "What just happened?" Kagami asked.

"Izuki is always saying stupid puns, instead of knight with a k, he was using the one without it," a second year with a cat face told them. He picked up the ball and dribbled all the way to the free throw line. He took his shot and missed.

Nelly, Yukino, Kagami and the other s bit their lips and covered their mouths to prevent themselves from laughing. They weren't just laughing because he missed, they were laughing because it hit the rim and bounced back and hit his head. He was currently on the floor, most likely sleeping...hopefully.

No one could hold it in anymore as they all started laughing. Yukino who was still laughing, went to check on him. After inspection she shouted to them telling them that he was okay.

Once the laughter died down, Riko started to speak. "That was Shinji Koganei, second year and something embarrassing would be what you just witnessed."

Yukino ended up with the ball and looked at Nelly. "Come on Nelly, I guessed it's our turn."

Nelly jogged towards her smaller friend. The two faced each other and smiled once they reached the court. The two bounced the ball back before Nelly took it and ran towards the net with it. She jumped and made a dunk with the same or even more power than Kagami. Everyone watching gaped at the rower of red hairs. Yukino who was under the net, grabbed the ball and dribbled it to the other hoop. when she reached the free throw line, she jumped but didn't shoot yet. She held it and waited til her body was almost parallel with the ground before she shot. It was nothing but nut. She landed in Nelly's arms. She smiled then giggled a bit. "Do you always have to do this?"

Nelly just looked at her before dropping her on her butt. Yukino stood up and glared at Nelly who was laughing and already hiding behind the coach. "I got you later Kitsune!"

Everyone was just watching the two in amusement and awe.

"My name is Satamoto Yukino, First year, my wanted position...still loading but I love pancakes though." She smiled at the team who still looked on in awe. Nelly coughed and everyone turned their focus towards her. "Kitsune Nelly, first year and I want to be ace but since we are two we we have to do something about that." she said staring at Kagami.

Although Kagami didn't back down to this challenged and smirked at Nelly who did the same. Everyone watched the two glare at each other, nobody wanted to stop them because they looked like they could murder a bear. Hyuga hit them both on their heads. The two said people were mumbling in pain. "That's enough guys, we can finish this some other time. We have to lock up," he spoke with a soft voice.

Yukio who was laughing at Nelly looked up at the clock. She stopped laughing as her smile faded. "Damn it!" she shouted. Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"What happened?" Riko asked. Yukino was rushing to put on her things and get her stuff ready. "Sorry coach, I have to leave. I have dance practice." She looked at Riko and she nodded , giving her the go.

"We are done for today anyways." Yukino smiled as she dragged Nelly out of the door with her. The others started packing up their own stuff and leaving one by one. The people who were left were Riko and Hyuga.

"We have one really interesting first years, don't we captain?"

Hyuga smiled to himself and replied,

"We sure do, but they better know how to respect their seniors."


	2. Chapter 2

Yukino exited the building around 7 pm. She stood by the side of the building with her headphones on. It was a week after the first basketball meeting. She was wearing white sneakers, black leggings and a black tank top. Her black hair dyed with blue tips were held in a bun on top of head. She had a few strands out to frame her face. She had just finished dance practice and was waiting for Nelly. She was tapped on her shoulder, she looked up to see her best friend. Yukino as she pulled down her headphones to her neck.

"Took you long enough."

The two started walking home, before Nelly started the conversation.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," She said.

"Right! We are finally getting information about our first practice match!" Yukino replied excitedly.

The two continued walking and talking til they heard the sound of a basketball. They looked at each other and smiled before jogging towards the sound they loved so much. Once they reached to the court they recognized the two people who were there. It was Kuroko and Kagami.

"I wonder what they're doing?" Nelly whispered to Yukino.

"I don't know Nelly. It seems as if they are using that ball to play some type of game. I think it's basketball."

"Geeh, do I smell sarcasm?" Nelly asked obviously taking note of her friend's sarcastic comment.

"You walked into that one Nelly," she said, before she hushed her. "Now be quiet so we can watch them."

Nelly mumbled something something but turned to watch the two boys play. Apparently the two were playing a one on one and Kuroko sucked...Badly. After two minutes of watching Nelly covered her eyes.

"Just tell me when the horror movie is over." she requested dramatically.

As Yukino continued watching, Kagami gave up on playing a serious game with Kuroko and told him to just quit. Nelly ears perked up and she removed her hands to watch again to see if Kuroko would slap Kagami, because she would have killed him. Kuroko began to talk about how he wouldn't because of his love for basketball.

Yukino and Nelly stared at Kuroko with awe. The two friends ran towards the two males and tackled Kuroko. Kagami jumped back at the surprise attack on his invisible teammate. Once they let go they helped Kuroko up.

"When did you guys get here?" he asked them.

"We were watching you guys when you guys were playing each other," Nelly told them.

"We should start going, we can talk on the way to the crossroad. They want to close up the park." Yukino inforemed the other three.

The other three agreed and started walking.

"So if all the Generation of Miracles are as strong as you, I will never find a good rival," Kagami said dejectedly.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about finding a rival Kagami-kun. I am nothing compared to the other the other five. They are way out of my league." Kuroko told them.

"I've heard about them from uncle Al!" Nelly shouted . Everyone turned to look at Nelly. She continued.

"They are these five strong basketball prodigies, all gathered at the same junior high."

Kagami's face started to light up. As Yukino spoke.

"So I'm guessing you're the rumored phantom sixth man?"

Kuroko nodded. "I left because victory really didn't feel like victory with Teiko, but we will beat all of them and become the best in Japan. I will be your shadows and together we can defeat the Generation of Miracles."The other three just stared at Kuroko in amazement. Kuroko turned his head in the other direction, uneasy because no one was saying anything.

"Now I'm really excited to play against one of them." Nelly said.

Kagami and Yukino nodded in agreement.

The four continued walking and talking and laughing. Before they knew it, it was time for them to part. Yukino and Nelly said their goodbyes to to Kagami and Kuroko. They watched as the two girls disappeared into the night.

"Kuroko," Kagami said. "Kuroko looked at Kagami, showing that he was listening.

"You think they will be safe walking home this late?"

Kuroko sighed and replied.

"I'm pretty sire they will be alright, Kistune-chan could probably tip over a truck and she's scared on Satamato-chan, just think of the damage Satamato-chan could do."

Kagami shivered at the thought of someone trying to pick a fight witht he both of them.

"I really can't wait to play a game with them." Kagami said.

Kuroko nodded in agreement.

Yukino and Nelly walked in silence, to their house.

"You think these people will different?" Yukino asked.

Nelly looked down at Yukino and gave her a small smile.

"Yea, I am sure they will be."

The two friends linked arms and continued their walk all the way home.

The next day Yukino and Nelly met Kagami on their way to school.

"Ohayo, Kagami-kun" Yukino greeted.

"Morning Satamato, Kitsune" Kagami replied.

The three walked to school in silence. Upon entering the class they everyone was at the window. The three gave each other questioning looks,, before moving to the window to see what everybody was looking at. Nelly and Kagami were tall enough to see over their classmates. Yukino on the other hand, was jumping on her tippy toes. She sighed in defeat.

Nelly saw this and was going to let get on her back, but Kagami beat her to it. Yukino smiled a and thanked Kagami, who ears were a bit pink. Luckily for him Yukino didn't notice.

"I'm finally tall!"

Nelly and Kagami laughed at Yukino's childishness. The thing that caught everybody's attention, were the big words written in the sand, which read-"WE WILL BE THE BEST IN JAPAN". The three smiled to themselves and turned to the only person who knew what this meant.

Kuroko was reading a book, before he sneezed and scratched his nose. His school uniform sleeve was covered in sand.


End file.
